This device is related to hand held tape applying devices, especially to apply tape from a roll with a pressure sensitive adhesive facing out from the center of the roll.
Previously filed applications for Masking Tape and Tape describe a different type of tapes having a pressure sensitive adhesive layer facing out from the center of a tape roll. Theses types of tapes have not existed before, hence there has not been such an applicator as described herein.